This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of systems include electromechanical devices, such as a generator or an electric motor, which include a rotor and a stator. In certain applications, the construction and configuration of the rotor and stator can significantly affect the flux carrying capability, the core losses, the power density, the mechanical integrity, and the thermal performance of the electromechanical device. For example, these issues are particularly relevant to the construction and configuration of a homopolar inductor alternator (HIA) having a stationary high temperature superconductor (HTS) coil and a high-power-density stator. Due to high frequency power electronically fed loads, the core losses in the stator can be significant due to flux broad-siding the segments if segments of the stator are not configured in an optimal manner. The stator core also acts as a torque transmitter and, therefore, is preferably a mechanically sound structure.
Accordingly, a technique is needed to carry flux in an optimal manner to minimize current losses and weight, while keeping construction and assembly simple.